tnufandomcom-20200215-history
Hitomi Rio
Hitomi is the female protagonist of the EEN stories. She starts out as an apathetic girl studying engineering at a local university in Memorial Center. After a series of events and the capture of her roommate she joins The Night Hunters and works with Yumiari and Raku Kami. Hitomi later joins the Federation's Paranormal division with Yumiari and the others. Upon completion of her engineering degree she is hired by Arvonous Corporation and assigned to the DFS Lavie. Hitomi is romantically involved with Andrew Weaver Yuka Layton's cousin.Hitomi was created by Josh Hina and resembles his Yumiriku character in Mabinogi. Character Details Vital Details Name: Hitomi Angel Rio Nickname: Ami, Omi, Tomi Age: 22 Gender: Female Race: Human Nationality: Caucasian Date of Birth: May 28th 4544 Place of Birth: Las Vegas, Nevada Physical Attributes Skin Color: White Eye Color: Purple Hair Color/Length: Blue/Medium Length in twintails Height: 5’7” Weight: 120 lbs Measurements: 32C 30 32 Blood Type: AB + Physical Appearance: Hitomi is of average build and wears a fur dress when it is cold with stockings and boots. When weather is milder she wears either a short sleeve blouse or a tanktop with a sleeveless vest over it for warmth. She often wears a knee length skirt with stockings and boots. She has a scar on her chest when she fell a few years ago. She wears a watch and keeps her hair in two short ponytails. Psychological Attributes Psychological Description: She is a very uncaring and naïve person whom ignores most of what occurs around her; that was until the Chaos incident where Eddie her best friend was almost killed though she is still almost completely oblivious to the world around her only paying attention when it suits her needs. She sees war as pointless and deplores fighting. Her lack of caring is so prominent that she does not get scared easily and refuses to help someone unless they are in a life or death situation. Due to her lack of a defensive or offensive trait in her personality she does not fight and has never been trained in self-defense. Hobbies: She enjoys her own commentary, constructing things, repairing broken appliances and taking care of the things that SHE owns. She also enjoys music and writing music with her piano. Ambitions: She wants to graduate and become an engineer. Strengths/Weaknesses: She is emotionally strong and will stand her ground until she dies though she does not care much for others. She recently became better in combat through her training and can deal with people better now even though she does not want to. Familial/Relationships Background Family: Unknown because she never talks about them. Friends: Amanda and Eddie Idol: Hukari Carain Sexual Orientation: Straight but willing to experiment Professional Background Education Level: Bachelors of Science in Engineering Profession: Mech Systems Analyst and Mechanic Employment/Service Record: She has always done whatever work she can find. She has never officially been employed anywhere until she worked for the Night Hunters. When they were disband she now works for the Arvonous Corporation. History Personal History: She graduated at the top of her class in high school though no one ever really liked her except for Amanda because of her selfishness and not going far to help anyone else. Her parents are not known as she never talks to them. Eddie and Hitomi are now romantically involved though one day they are together and the next he has broken up with her cause she does not get what commitment means. Category:Female Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Cross-over characters Category:Galactic Federation Civilians Category:Delta Force Military Officers